Cyberman
|members = Pinocchio |appearances = PROSE: The Book of the War, The Gulf, , Weapons Grade Snake Oil }}The Cybermen were the people of Earth's twin planet, which became inhospitable, making it so they had to replace their human parts with nonhuman ones. (TV: ) Earth's twin planet — simply called el , or the World — left the Solar System, and its people were forced to graft animal parts onto themselves to survive. Rabbits were experimented on, until all of the other world's rabbits had antlers — the Jackalope. Eventually, all of the people had antlers as well. (PROSE: The Gulf) came through the into the past, where it collided with the Earth and wiped out the s, (TV: , PROSE: The Gulf) bringing with it a pair of silver antlers. The antlers were found in , and began to draw the planet back. Its time of arrival was estimated at one or two decades, (PROSE: The Gulf) and it finally returned in . (TV: ) Cybermen were one of the types of alien in Theoretical Monsters: A Credibility Test. (PROSE: Interference - Book One) Inanem Magnanime Milites, "empty-hearted soldiers", often squirrelled away frozen troops for the future. (PROSE: Weapons Grade Snake Oil) Iris Wildthyme visited a world where Synthetic Men were frozen in sarcophagi underground. (PROSE: ) Father Christèmas once woke up a group of the technosapien marauders to use as a distraction. (PROSE: Weapons Grade Snake Oil) Iris Wildthyme travelled with Kroton, a friendly Cyberman. (PROSE: The Scarlet Empress) Panda and five versions of Iris Wildthyme were " " to a where they fought Synthetic Men, among other monsters. (PROSE: ) Panda and one of the Irises encountered alternative Synthetic Men with an alternative origin on an alternative Earth, and had a gritty alternative adventure with excellent special effects. (PROSE: ) Some sympathetic Synthetic Men attended a party Iris hosted in . (PROSE: ) The Silversmiths' Coterie were founded by a group of humans who abandoned their biological bodies through cybernetic replacement surgery, left Earth, and set out on a trail of conquest and destruction. They were one-minded in this pursuit: Pinocchio became their one and only renegade by defecting to Faction Paradox. The group was reviled by mainstream humanity, but, upon the destruction of Earth, they were accepted among the posthuman community. (This origin comes from the Silversmiths' largely fabricated annals, which also claim that the Coterie was founded by survivors of the .) (PROSE: The Book of the War) They made the Ashla shock troops for the Blood Coteries. (PROSE: Siloportem) The Order of the Iron Soul was a quasi-religious group in the City of the Saved, dedicated to the superiority of machines. It was composed of those Citizens who had been converted (often by force) into cyborgs, then resurrected in the same form. Not all such Citizens were resurrected in machine form, so it may have been dependent on personal preference. The Order was used as a proxy force by the Rump Parliament, seemingly because of links to Cousin (later Godfather) Pinocchio. (PROSE: Order of the Iron Soul) External links Category:Cyborg species Category:City of the Saved organisations Category:Biologically modified species Category:Human species